Segundo Curso (Atrapada en el Mundo Mágico 2)
by That'sASeccion3A
Summary: Tras terminar su primer año en Hogwarts, luego de su accidental viaje al mundo Mágico, Syleena Griffin se prepara para unas vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy y en La Madriguera, mientras lidia con una serie de cambios producidos por la mordida de Fenrir Greyback. Síguela a través de su segundo año, junto a su amigo Draco Malfoy, los gemelos Weasley; el profesor Lockhart y Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas**

Orfanato Merlín, Inglaterra, 5 de Julio de 1992

—¡Syleena! ¡El director ya está aquí! —me avisó Jeremy Bailey, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, mientras jadeaba para tomar aire.

—Gracias, Jeremy —le sonreí soltando la pluma y cerrando el tintero. A pesar de recién haber terminado las clases, ya me encontraba haciendo los deberes para que no me quedaran para el final de las vacaciones. Al igual que todos los niños del orfanato, yo era una bruja…, una bruja que acababa de terminar su primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

No es que lo pasara mal en el Orfanato, pero añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas (aunque no a Peeves, el poltergeist); las clases; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en mi cama con dosel en el dormitorio de las mazmorras; y, sobre todo, añoraba volar. Había decidido (junto a Draco) presentarme este año a las pruebas de Quidditch, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.

—¿Puedo tomar prestado el libro de Herbología? —preguntó el muchacho de once años con los ojos iluminados.

De todo el Orfanato Merlín, yo era la que poseía más libros y aquello ocasionaba que todos me los pidieran prestados.

—Claro, pero lo quiero sano y salvo cuando me lo devuelvas.

—¡Gracias, Sy!

—De nada.

Le di el libro y salí de la habitación, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y saltando el último tramo.

—Te vas a caer otra vez —comento la señora Suizz, mirándome con desaprobación—. Y quizás no salgas tan bien como la última vez.

—Aquella vez estaba enferma —repliqué encogiéndome de hombros sin darle importancia, aunque en el fondo me había dolido.

Yo no había vivido siempre en el Mundo Mágico, sino en uno en que la magia solo existía en los libros. Al cumplir los dieciséis años, en el año 2016, había sufrido un accidente (había caído por las escaleras) con el que había viajado de improviso al mundo de la magia, y retrocedido a la edad de once hacía casi un año, en la década de los 90. Por alguna razón yo tenía una historia en aquel mundo, y todos pensaron que sufría de amnesia al no poder recordar nada de mi supuesto pasado.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie la verdad, y el único que lo sabía era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¿Ya estás lista, Syleena? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore mirándome con sus brillantes ojos azules, escondidos tras las gafas de medialuna.

—Por supuesto —sonreí aparentando tranquilidad. En realidad sentía como si el nerviosismo me corroyera las entrañas.

Hoy era el día de la inspección en el hospital mágico de Gran Bretaña. El día en que me harían análisis para ver qué tan profundo tenía instalado el virus de hombre lobo.

No todo el curso de Hogwarts había sido divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Fenrir Greyback, el conocido hombre lobo del Ejército Oscuro, me había atacado mordiéndome el brazo y el cuello, estando en su forma humana.

Nadie estaba seguro de que pasaría cuando llegara la Luna Llena, éste era un caso único, inexplicable. Por ello tenía que ir al hospital mágico.

—Muy bien, agárrate fuerte a mi brazo —me aferré al antebrazo que me ofrecía—. Muy bien. Allá vamos.

Noté que el brazo del anciano profesor se alejaba de mí y me aferré con más fuerza. De pronto todo se volvió negro, y empecé a percibir una fuerte presión procedente de todas direcciones; no podía respirar, como si unas bandas de hierro me ciñeran el pecho; mis globos oculares empujaban hacia el interior del cráneo; los tímpanos se me hundían más y más en la cabeza, y entonces...

Aspiré a bocanadas el aire fresco y abrí los llorosos ojos. Me sentía como si me hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta de que el Orfanato Merlín había desaparecido. Dumbledore y yo estábamos de pie en una calle ancha, llena de tiendas y de gente que hacía las compras.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Dumbledore mirándome con interés—. Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a esta sensación.

—Estoy bien —contesté frotándome las orejas, a las que no parecía haberles agradado dejar el orfanato—. Pero creo que prefiero las escobas.

—No está lejos de aquí —el director me empujó con suavidad para que me adelantara un poco y me siguió de cerca—. No resultó fácil encontrar un buen emplazamiento para un hospital. En el callejón Diagon no había ningún edificio lo bastante grande, y no podíamos ubicarlo bajo tierra, como el Ministerio, porque no habría sido saludable. Al final consiguieron un edificio por esta zona. La teoría era que así los magos podrían ir y venir y mezclarse con la muchedumbre.

Dumbledore me agarró por un hombro para impedir que me separaran de él unos compradores que, evidentemente, no tenían otro objetivo que entrar en una tienda cercana llena de artilugios eléctricos.

—Ya estamos —anunció el director un momento más tarde.

Habíamos llegado frente a unos grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo, enormes y anticuados, cuyo letrero rezaba: «Purge y Dowse, S.A.» El edificio tenía un aspecto destartalado y deprimente; en los escaparates sólo había unos cuantos maniquíes viejos con las pelucas torcidas, colocados de pie al azar y vestidos con ropa de diez años atrás, como mínimo. En todas las puertas, cubiertas de polvo, había grandes letreros que decían: «Cerrado por reformas.»

Oí cómo una robusta mujer, que iba cargada de bolsas de plástico llenas de lo que había comprado, le comentaba a su amiga al pasar: «Nunca he visto esta tienda abierta...»

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore, y me hizo señas para que me acercara a un escaparate donde sólo había un maniquí de mujer particularmente feo. Casi se le habían caído las pestañas postizas e iba vestido con un pichi de nailon verde—. ¿Estás preparada?

Asentí, y el director se inclinó hacia el cristal del escaparate observando el desastroso maniquí. El cristal se empañó con el vaho que le salía por la boca.

—Hola —dijo—. Hemos venido para que le hagan un análisis a Syleena Griffin.

Resultaba absurdo que Dumbledore esperara que el maniquí lo oyera hablar tan bajito a través de un cristal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el gran estruendo que hacían los autobuses al circular por detrás de ella y el bullicio de la calle llena de gente, pero al cabo de un segundo, abrí la boca, asombrada, al ver que el maniquí movía brevemente la cabeza y nos hacía señas con un dedo articulado. El anciano hombre me tomó por el codo y juntos atravesamos una especie de cortina de agua fría, y salimos, secos y calentitos, al otro lado.

No había ni rastro de aquel lamentable maniquí ni del sitio en que habíamos estado momentos antes. Nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía una abarrotada sala de recepción, donde varias hileras de magos y brujas estaban sentados en desvencijadas sillas de madera; algunos tenían un aspecto completamente normal y leían con atención ejemplares viejos de Corazón de bruja; otros presentaban truculentas desfiguraciones, como trompas de elefante o más manos de la cuenta que les salían del pecho. La sala no estaba mucho más tranquila que la calle porque varios pacientes hacían ruidos extraños: una bruja de cara sudorosa, que estaba sentada en el centro de la primera fila y que se abanicaba con fuerza con un ejemplar de El Profeta, soltaba constantemente un silbido agudo mientras expulsaba vapor por la boca, y un mago mugriento, sentado en un rincón, producía un tañido semejante al de una campana cada vez que se movía; con cada tañido, la cabeza le vibraba de una manera espantosa y tenía que sujetársela por las orejas para que se estuviera quieta.

Unos magos y algunas brujas, ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima, se paseaban por las hileras de pacientes haciendo preguntas y tomando notas en pergaminos que llevaban cogidos por unos sujetapapeles. Me fijé en el emblema que llevaban bordado en el pecho: una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Dumbledore para que lo oyera por encima de los nuevos tañidos del mago del rincón, y lo seguí hasta la cola que había ante una bruja rubia y regordeta que estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador donde un letrero decía: «Información.»

La pared que había detrás de la bruja estaba cubierta de anuncios y avisos donde se leían cosas como: «UN CALDERO LIMPIO IMPIDE QUE LAS POCIONES SE CONVIERTAN EN VENENOS» y «LOS ANTÍDOTOS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSOS SI NO ESTÁN APROBADOS POR UN SANADOR CUALIFICADO». También había un gran retrato de una bruja con tirabuzones plateados, con el rótulo:

 _Dilys Derwent_

 _Sanadora de San Mungo 1722-1741_

 _Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia_

 _y Hechicería 1741-1768_

Dilys nos miraba con atención, como si nos inspeccionara; cuando Dumbledore levantó la vista, vi que ella le guiñaba discretamente un ojo al director, luego se iba hacia un lado de su retrato y desaparecía.

Entre tanto, en la cabecera de la cola un joven mago interpretaba una extraña danza e intentaba, entre gritos de dolor, explicar el apuro en que se encontraba a la bruja que había detrás del mostrador.

—Son estos..., ¡ay!..., zapatos que me regaló mi hermano... ¡Uy!... Me están comiendo los..., ¡AY!..., pies, mire, deben de tener algún..., ¡AAAY!..., embrujo, y no puedo, ¡UUUY!, quitármelos —dijo saltando con un pie y luego con el otro, como si bailara sobre brasas ardiendo.

—Los zapatos no le impiden leer, ¿verdad? —dijo la bruja rubia señalando con fastidio un gran letrero que había a la izquierda de su mostrador—. Tiene que dirigirse a Daños Provocados por Hechizos, cuarta planta, como indica el directorio. ¡El siguiente!

El mago se apartó cojeando y brincando, y nos acercamos al mostrador. Leí el directorio:

ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS

POR ARTEFACTOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Planta baja

Explosiones de calderos,

detonaciones de varitas,

accidentes de escoba, etc.

HERIDAS PROVOCADAS

POR CRIATURAS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Primera planta

Mordeduras, picaduras,

quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

VIRUS MÁGICOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Segunda planta

Enfermedades contagiosas

como viruela de dragón,

mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.

ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS

POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tercera planta

Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones,

risas incontrolables, etc.

DAÑOS PROVOCADOS

POR HECHIZOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cuarta planta

Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios,

encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS /

TIENDA DE REGALOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Quinta planta

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADONDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR

CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA

RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO.

Un mago muy anciano y encorvado, que llevaba una trompetilla, se había colocado entonces en la cabecera de la cola.

—¡He venido a ver a Frederick Lucian! —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Sala cuarenta y nueve, pero me temo que pierde el tiempo —respondió la bruja con desdén—. Está completamente loco. Sigue creyendo que es una tetera. ¡El siguiente!

Un mago que parecía muy atribulado sujetaba fuertemente a su hija pequeña por el tobillo mientras ella revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de su padre con unas alas inmensas, cubiertas de plumas, que le salían directamente de la parte de atrás del mameluco.

—Cuarta planta —indicó la bruja con aburrimiento, sin preguntar nada, y el hombre desapareció por las puertas dobles que había junto al mostrador, sujetando a su hija como si fuera un globo de forma rara—. ¡Siguiente!

El profesor Dumbledore había llegado por fin al mostrador.

—Hola —saludó—, tenemos un turno para Syleena Griffin, ¿podría decirnos…?

—¿Syleena Griffin? —repitió la bruja mientras pasaba un dedo por una larga lista que tenía delante—. Sí, pueden esperar en la primera planta, segunda puerta a la derecha, Sala Dai Llewellyn.

—Gracias —dijo el director, y dirigiéndose a mí añadió—: Vamos.

Lo seguí a través de las puertas dobles por un estrecho pasillo que había a continuación, en cuyas paredes colgaban más retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminado mediante globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban en el techo y parecían gigantescas pompas de jabón. Por las puertas por las que íbamos pasando entraban y salían constantemente brujas y magos ataviados con túnicas de color verde lima; un apestoso gas amarillo llegó hasta el pasillo cuando pasamos por delante de una de aquellas puertas, y de vez en cuando gemidos lejanos. Subimos por una escalera y llegamos al pasillo de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas; en la segunda puerta de la derecha había un letrero que rezaba: «Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves.» Debajo había una tarjeta en un soporte metálico en el que habían escrito a mano: «Sanador responsable: Hipócrates Smethwyck. Sanador en prácticas: Augustus Pye.»

El director empujó la puerta y entramos. Se trataba de una sala pequeña y muy sombría, pues la única ventana que había era estrecha y estaba en lo alto de la pared opuesta a la puerta. La luz procedía de unas cuantas de aquellas relucientes burbujas de cristal, que estaban agrupadas en el centro del techo. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de roble y en una de ellas había colgado un retrato de un mago con pinta de malo que llevaba el rótulo: «Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, inventor de la maldición de expulsión de entrañas.»

Sólo había dos pacientes más. Un hombre joven con un horrible color enfermizo que contemplaba el techo y una viejita con todo el cuerpo vendado.

—Ah, ya están aquí—dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas con evidente entusiasmo.

Me giré con sobresalto y clavé mis ojos en el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. Era un individuo joven, de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes brillantes que combinaban con su gran sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, Augustus? —preguntó el director con voz afable y estrechando la mano del sanador.

—¡Por supuesto, Albus! ¿Qué tal por Hogwarts? —el tal Augustus parecía demasiado entusiasmado, como si hubiera tomado diez tazas de café bien cargado antes de venir.

—Bien, bien, bueno, será mejor que empecemos —Dumbledore posó una mano en mi hombro y me empujó suavemente hacia delante—. Ella es Syleena Griffin.

—¡Un placer! ¡Mi nombre es Augustus Pye, el sanador que te va a hacer los análisis! —el hombre estrechó mi mano con entusiasmo, siempre con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro pálido—. ¡Síganme, por favor!

El sanador Pye abrió la puerta que había al fondo de la habitación y entramos en un típico consultorio médico. Las paredes blancas, un escritorio con una silla, una balanza y una camilla.

—¡Siéntate aquí, Syleena! —señaló el sanador mostrándome la camilla y obedecí con timidez. Me sentía un poco incómoda—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Veamos!

De un cofrecito que tenía sobre el escritorio sacó un par de viales de pociones y escribió algo en un pergamino.

—Los análisis son simples, pero es muy importante seguir el orden de las pociones o no obtendremos el resultado —explicó un poco más calmado, y tomando, por fin, la actitud de un médico normal—. Dependiendo del color que tome el líquido, podremos suponer la cantidad de virus que tienes en el organismo.

Cogió un cuenco de algo parecido a vidrio negro y vertió el contenido de uno de los viales. El líquido amarillo claro burbujeó por unos segundos y luego permaneció inmóvil.

—Muy bien, necesitaré una gota de tu sangre —Augustus me agarró la muñeca y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora me hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice con su varita.

Una gota roja cayó en el líquido amarillento y produjo un burbujeo muy ruidoso. La poción se tornó de color verde oscuro, casi negro.

—Perfecto, necesito que te tomes esto —el sanador Pye me tendió uno de los viales. Con algo de renuencia le quité el tapón y lo bebí de un trago sin respirar. Hice una mueca cuando me quedó un gusto amargo en la garganta y tragué saliva—. Mientras la poción hace su efecto vamos a mezclar la poción con la sangre con una lágrima de Fénix, dependiendo de quién gane la batalla sabremos si el virus es capaz de hacerte transformar el cuerpo o no.

—¿Cómo sabremos quién gana la batalla? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Fácil, si la poción se vuelve amarilla es signo de que la lágrima ha neutralizado al virus, y si se vuelve gris es que el virus es más fuerte y ha destruido a la lágrima —respondió Augustus vertiendo con cuidado una gota cristalina a la poción. Ésta comenzó a burbujear como si estuviera hirviendo y escupir gotas por los aires.

—¿Para qué es la poción que tomé?

—Acelerará los posibles cambios que te puedan suceder a causa del virus, si es débil te cambiará algunos rasgos y es posible que tus sentidos se te agudicen…

—¿Y si es fuerte? —pregunté con ansiedad.

—Pues tendremos que lidiar con un lobo furioso en los próximos minutos —el sanador sonaba extraordinariamente tranquilo, como si la posibilidad de enfrentarse un hombre lobo fuera tan trivial como el tomarse una taza de café sin azúcar.

La poción paró de pronto de burbujear y se quedó inmóvil. Su color seguía siendo verde oscuro. Los tres nos inclinamos sobre ella, la ansiedad corriendo por nuestras venas. El olor de la misma inundó mis pulmones haciendo que estornudara y sacudiera la cabeza. Era picante, casi corrosivo. Los ojos me picaban como si hubiera estado aspirando cebolla y mis oídos dolían como si me los presionaran hacia dentro.

—¡Al fin! —oí que exclamaba el sanador y su voz sonó diez veces más alta que de costumbre haciendo que cerrara los ojos por inercia y me tapara los oídos con las manos—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Syleena?

—Fatal —gemí abriendo los ojos para mirar la poción.

Una sonrisa cubrió mis labios a pesar del dolor. Amarillo. El líquido era amarillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Ya hacía cuatro días que había ido a San Mungo para mi análisis, cuatro días que había pasado con constantes cambios de humor, dolores en mí vista y oído y resfriada por tantos olores y gustos nuevos que captaban mi gusto y olfato superdesarrollados.

Mi cuerpo también había cambiado. Mis ojos se habían aclarado hasta tomar un inusual tono ambarino, propio de los hombre lobo; mi cabello se había vuelto más salvaje y espeso, haciendo que debiera recogérmelo en un trenza hasta para dormir. Y también había pegado un estirón y mi cuerpo se había vuelto más robusto, aunque no de forma desagradable.

Como es de esperar luego del análisis, en luna llena no me convertí en un lobo sediento de sangre y solo pasó que no pude dormir en toda la noche, como si el astro plateado me llamara.

Luego del almuerzo del cuarto día desde el análisis llegó un halcón con una nota de Draco.

 _Querida Syleena:_

 _Madre y padre están ansiosos por conocerte, y me han pedido que te pregunte si quieres venir a pasar una semana en la Mansión Malfoy. De ser así Severus iría a buscarte a tu casa, si tus padres no tienen problemas, el próximo lunes (no sé si sabes, pero Severus es mi padrino). Por favor mándame una respuesta aceptando o negando la invitación, y dime si tienes algún problema con los detalles._

 _Saludos:_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.D: Nunca me dijiste a dónde vives, así que le dije a Hermes (el halcón) que te encontrara por su cuenta._

—¿No le has dicho a tu amigo que vives en un orfanato? —preguntó en mi oído la voz de Chris Watson, el muchacho que iba a ir a quinto y estaba en Hufflepuff.

Me giré sobresaltada y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él siguió impasible y mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido con desaprobación. Chris no era un mal chico, le gustaba Criaturas Mágicas, nunca había tenido una detención y estaba como golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch. Solo era un poco curioso, como en aquél momento.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes leer la correspondencia de los demás sin permiso? —pregunté a mi vez.

—Tenías cara muy rara, como si no supieras cómo reaccionar, y quise saber que podía haber escrito en la carta que te pusiera así —se defendió el muchacho sin darle importancia—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que lo sepa?

—No es eso… —murmuré con malhumor, aunque ni yo sabía porque no se lo había contado.

Cerré la carta y salí del living sin mirar al Chris. A pesar de ello él me siguió, como pude notar con mi oído sensible.

—Él sabe que no tienes padres, ¿verdad? —insistió el muchacho clavando aún más la daga en mis sentimientos heridos.

—Dejame en paz, Watson —respondí con los dientes apretados.

—No lo haré, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de nosotros? ¿Del orfanato?

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡NADA! —grité y entré en mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un portazo que sacudió todo el edificio. Me senté en escritorio y agarré la pluma con furia. Respiré profundo para calmarme y al cabo de unos minutos fui capaz de escribir la respuesta.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Mi tutora ya se te ha adelantado y ya me había dado permiso para que fuera a tu casa si tú me invitabas. Estaré preparada el lunes para que Severus me recoja._

 _Hermes me encontró a la perfección. La dirección es…_

La mano me tembló antes de seguir escribiendo y una gota negra de tinta manchó el pergamino. Cerré los ojos y tranquilizándome seguí escribiendo.

… _Orfanato Merlín, en el norte de Inglaterra. Espero que te encuentres bien, dale mis saludos a tu familia._

 _Se despide:_

 _Syleena Griffin_

—Athena —llamé en voz alta y la lechuza gris acudió posándose en el escritorio—, llévale esto a Draco, por favor.

El ave me picoteó el dedo con cariño y tomando la nota salió volando por la ventana abierta.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido. Terminé de hacer mis deberes del colegio, elegí la ropa que llevaría a la casa de Draco (que dicho sea de paso no me había contestado) y me preparé para contarles a los gemelos Weasley sobre mi condición familiar, y ya que estaba, aclararles las dudas sobre mi licantropía. Lo mejor sería hacerlo por carta, de la misma forma que con mi amigo rubio y esperar que lo asimilaran con tiempo.

 _Queridos Fred y George:_

 _Para empezar quería contaros que el lunes pasado el profesor Dumbledore vino a buscarme para que me hicieran unos análisis en San Mungo. Por lo que pude entender de toda la explicación del sanador no voy a convertirme nunca en un lobo en luna llena y la mordedura solo ha causado cambios físicos, que verán la próxima vez que nos encontremos._

 _Draco me escribió una nota invitándome a su casa la semana que viene, así que, si mandan una respuesta, deberán hacerlo a la Mansión Malfoy._

 _Hay otra cosa que quería contaros…algo de lo que Draco también se acaba de enterar. Desde hace tres años…_

—¡Syleena! —llamó Mindy con voz normal pero la oí como si lo hubiera gritado.

—¿Qué? —contesté de vuelta alzando la voz.

Sus pasos subieron corriendo las escaleras y la muchacha entró en el dormitorio.

—Tía Elizabeth dijo que te olvidaste de tomar la poción de las cinco. Y que debes tomártela ahora o no te dejará ir a la casa de tu amigo —anunció resoplando para tomar aliento.

—¡Por Morgana! —maldije por lo bajo y salí disparada de la habitación.

Mindy Allen era la sobrina de la directora y cursaba su séptimo año en Castelobruxo, un instituto educativo mágico ubicado en la selva amazónica de Brasil. Ella era una de las niñas de mayor edad que vivían en el Orfanato.

Prácticamente volé por las escaleras y frené de golpe frente a la cara reprobatoria de la señora Suizz.

—Es la segunda vez que te olvidas —me regañó y me tendió el vial con la poción.

Empiné el codo y me la bebí toda de golpe para evitar el mayor contacto posible con la lengua.

—Ésta era la última, ¿no? —pregunté devolviéndosela con una mueca de asco.

—Así es, supongo que no sientes dolores o molestias en las cicatrices —miró mi cuello vendado.

—No he sentido nada desde el análisis, creo que la poción que aceleró los cambios también aceleró la curación completa de la herida —me encogí de hombros tocando el vendaje blanco de mi brazo. A pesar de ya se me habían curado me daba un poco de cosa sacarme la venda, ya que aquello provocaría miradas de más y preguntas incómodas.

—Tengo algo para que no tengas que usar las vendas —dijo la mujer luego de una pausa. Sacó una bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su túnica y me la tendió.

Llena de curiosidad la abrí y saqué una cinta verde esmeralda.

—Está encantada —explicó la señora Suizz y con delicadeza me retiró la venda del cuello. Tomó la cinta y la ató alrededor de él—. No cubre toda la cicatriz, pero tiene un encantamiento que la camufla perfectamente.

Se alejó un paso y admiró el resultado.

—Mírate, te queda bien —sonrió con cariño conjurando un espejo de mano y dándomelo.

Era una especie de gargantilla sencilla y bonita sin ser ostentosa.

—Gracias —le sonreí agradecida y acaricié la cinta.

—Hay otra cosa más, para tu muñeca, que también está encantada —agregó sacando una cinta de otro tono de verde mucho más larga y que tenía un broche para atarla.

Me sacó la venda y envolvió la tela verde alrededor de mi muñeca dándole varias vueltas. Al final enganchó la punta con una argolla pequeña que tenía como decoración una pluma dorada.

—Te diría: "No sé qué decir", pero sería demasiado cliché —sonreí —. Gracias, Elizabeth, es muy amable de tu parte.

—No hay de qué, supongo que tienes todo preparado para mañana. Severus no es un hombre muy paciente.

—Ya tengo todo listo —jugueteé con mi nuevo accesorio de la muñeca—. ¿Por qué el profesor Snape se interesa tanto por el orfanato? Me parece curioso, dado que en el colegio tiene una faceta totalmente distinta con los niños que no sean de Slytherin.

—Él… —la señora Suizz vaciló un momento antes de continuar— Severus ayudó a que se fundara el Orfanato, junto a Lily Potter, tu profesora de Historia, hace casi trece años.

—¿Con la profesora Potter? —enarqué una ceja (Draco me lo había pegado) —. No sabía que se llevara bien con ella.

Si bien en el _libro_ escrito por J.K. Rowling había habido una historia muy escondida entre ellos nunca había encontrado señales en mi jefe de casa que demostrara que sentía algo por ella.

—No es algo de lo que yo deba estar hablando —replicó la directora del orfanato apretando los labios y luego sonrió —. Bueno, creo que te interrumpí a mitad de algo cuando mandé a Mindy a llamarte. ¿Por qué no vas y sigues con lo que estabas haciendo? Hoy deberías acostarte temprano.

—Vale —fruncí el ceño y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Quizás debía vigilar más a los profesores para ver si podría descubrir algo relacionado con su relación.

La carta para los gemelos esperaba sobre el escritorio como burlándose de mí. Contuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua infantilmente y me senté agarrando la pluma del tintero. La releí y luego de un momento taché la última parte.

 _Nunca les he contado nada sobre mi familia…tampoco me gusta hacerlo, porque no es un tema fácil de tratar. Si desean saber algo, podrían buscar en periódicos del 27 de Agosto de 1989._

 _Esperando su respuesta:_

 _Syleena Griffin_

Cerré la carta y Athena extendió una pata con ansiedad. Parecía que deseaba tener un viaje largo y relajante.

—No hace falta que te apures, Athena —le dije atándole el pergamino—. Y recuerda para cuando desees volver que estaré en la Mansión Malfoy.

La lechuza gris me mordisqueó con cariño un dedo y partió volando por la ventana.

La Mansión Malfoy era una hermosa mansión solariega con terrenos extensos, situada en Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra. Un sendero angosto, flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento, desembocaba en un amplio camino que era cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de los terrenos de la mansión.

Con curiosidad las toqué con un dedo y al segundo aparté las manos, asustada. El hierro se estaba retorciendo, doblándose para pasar de los abstractos rollos y espirales a una cara espantosa, que habló en una voz metálica y retumbante: —¡Declara tu propósito!

—Venimos de visita —dijo el profesor con calma. Al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel suceso.

Las verjas se abrieron.

—Vamos —Snape me empujó con suavidad dentro de los terrenos. Había arbustos y pavo reales que rondaban por ellos y detrás de unos setos había una fuente. Un camino recto de grava llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, que estaba elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Las ventanas del piso inferior tenían forma de diamantes.

Nada más entrar en la mansión había un amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubría en su mayoría. Había retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia que me miraron al pasar, algunos con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia e incluso había algunos que me miraron con asco. Había en el vestíbulo una pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce que conducía a la siguiente habitación, un salón. El salón era una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre la que había un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación estaba pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo. Había retratos colgados en las paredes de un color morado oscuro y varias sillas y sillones. Del salón salía también otra puerta que llevaba a un oscuro pasillo que me hizo estremecer.

 _CRACK_

—El señor, la señora y el señorito Malfoy los recibirán en breve —anunció una voz chillona y aguda a nuestras espaldas y al volvernos nos encontramos con un ser muy extraño. La pequeña criatura que estaba parada sobre la alfombra tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Aquel pequeño ser nos miró e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Me di cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.

—Muy bien —dijo Snape sacándome de mi escrutinio. El elfo doméstico se enderezó y desapareció con otro _crack_.

El primero en aparecer por la puerta del salón fue un hombre no podía ser sino el padre de Draco. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris.

—Severus, hacía tiempo que no venías —fue lo primero que dijo. Arrastraba las palabras y pude darme cuenta de que Draco copiaba a su padre hasta en el modo de caminar.

—Estaba ocupado…ya sabes —Snape hizo un gesto vago con la mano que el hombre rubio pareció entender—. Ella es Syleena Griffin.

—Es un placer, señorita Griffin —saludó Lucius con una sonrisa algo fría que contrarrestaba el sentido de sus palabras. No pude evitar removerme incómoda cuando tomó mi mano con delicadeza —. Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy.

—El placer es mío —respondí recobrando la serenidad.

Dos personas más entraron en la habitación. La primera era una mujer alta, delgada y rubia. Era hermosa, pero poseía una máscara de frialdad educada, que de seguro se quitaba cuando estaba a solas con su marido e hijo, y que reservaba para desconocidos.

El otro era Draco. Estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto y su cabello rubio seguía peinado con gomina hacia atrás.

—Buenos días, Severus —saludó la mujer y luego fijó sus ojos azules en mí—. Y tú debes ser Syleena, Draco nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Buenos días, Cissy —dijo mi profesor y le besó la mano con galantería.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Malfoy —dije a mi vez sacando a relucir todos mis buenos modales aprendidos en mi _mundo_ y en el orfanato.

—Oh, puedes llamarme Narcissa, después de todo te quedarás por una semana —la mujer relajó el rostro y su máscara desapareció casi por completo.

—Hola, Draco —saludé luego de regalarle una sonrisa a su madre.

—Hola, Syleena —el chico evitó mirarme a los ojos al responder mi saludo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no pasamos a la sala? Y Draco podría mostrarle la Mansión a la señorita Griffin —dijo el señor Malfoy —. Ven, Severus, tengo unos asuntos de los que quiero hablarte.

Fruncí el ceño ante el comportamiento de mi amigo, que mientras me guiaba a través de largos pasillo no pronunció palabra y ni siquiera me miró una vez. ¿Tanto le había afectado la sutil información sobre mi familia que le había mandado en la anterior y última carta? Aquello no podía saberlo, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Dobby, pársel y un diario robado**

Apenas entramos al dormitorio que iba a ser mío durante una semana, cerré la puerta y encaré a Draco.

—Muy bien, suéltalo —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—No he agarrado nada —replicó él con indiferencia y mirando por la ventana como si no hubiera nada más interesante que la fuente del jardín.

—No es momento de hacerse el gracioso, Malfoy. Escúpelo. Ahora —golpeteé con impaciencia el piso con la punta de mi pie.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu familia? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. Se dio la vuelta y me miró con enojo—. ¿Tanto te costaba decir que vivías en un orfanato?

Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Era estúpido o qué?

—¿Y qué querías que te dijera? ¿"Hola, soy Syleena Griffin, y vivo en un orfanato desde los nueve años, porque mis padres y mis ocho hermanos fueron asesinados por el Innombrable, pero eso no importa, porque no me afecta en nada"?

—Soy tu amigo, ¿no? —replicó Draco con frialdad— Supongo que podrías haberlo mencionado al menos una vez.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Malfoy. No me apetece estar con un idiota que solo sabe echarme la culpa de todo —con la furia corriendo por mis venas me quité la capa y arrojándola sobre la cama entré en el cuarto de baño. De un portazo cerré la puerta y apoyándome en ella me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Enterré la cara en mis rodillas y solté un sollozo. Me sentía cansada. Cansada de fingir que todo estaba bien. Cansada de soportar una carga como la que tenía sobre los hombros. Y encima, las emociones adolecentes de mi _vida pasada_ se habían quedado a pesar de tener solamente once años. Podía aparentar que era una niña, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo dieciséis años y seguía siendo la misma adolecente a la que le gustaba leer y que extrañaba a su familia.

Los pasos de Draco deambularon inquietos por la habitación. Se detuvo cerca de la ventana y luego caminaron hasta detenerse delante de la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento…

Levanté la vista al oír su tono. Mi sentido auditivo, más agudo que el de cualquier humano normal, podía captar cómo se le quebraba la voz al final.

El cuarto de baño era tan perfecto como toda la casa. Limpio. Reluciente. Y caro. Un completo Malfoy. La risa burbujeó por mi garganta y salió suavemente, sorprendiendo a mi amigo, como pude notar por el cambio de su respiración.

—Hasta el baño es perfecto —murmuré acallando mis risas y secándome las lágrimas con el puño de mi camisa. Levantándome, abrí la puerta y le sonreí al muchacho rubio que me miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y culpa.

—En verdad lo siento —dijo bajando la mirada—. Es solo que me sentí traicionado porque no hubieras confiado en mí.

—No es un tema fácil de tratar, ¿sabes? —repliqué soltando un suspiro—. Supongo que investigaste, después de todo, eres un Malfoy.

—Cuando leí tu carta le pedí al elfo doméstico que me trajera información sobre la familia Griffin…no podía quedarme con la duda carcomiéndome —Draco tuvo la decencia de, al menos, sonrojarse—. Cuando descubrí la verdad no supe que pensar.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—¿Los gemelos saben?

—Les dije que buscaran en los periódicos del 27 de Agosto de 1989 si querían saber sobre mi familia —jugueteé con la pluma dorada de mi pulsera—. No contestaste a mi carta y no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar ellos.

—¿Qué pasó con tus, eh…cicatrices? —preguntó después de vacilar un momento.

—Oh, Elizabeth, la directora del Orfanato Merlín, me regaló esta cinta y la pulsera ayer. Tienen un hechizo que oculta las cicatrices mientras las lleve puestas.

—¿Y sobre…los efectos de la mordida?

—¿No te conté? —fruncí el ceño pensativa—. Fui a San Mungo con el profesor Dumbledore y me hicieron análisis. No voy a convertirme en un lobo las noches de luna llena, como ya he comprobado hace una semana, solo fueron cambios físicos.

—Lo he notado, estás…diferente.

—Mis ojos sí que han cambiado, ¿verdad? —me burlé con diversión—. Son más cool que los tuyos.

—Así que admites que los míos son cool… —Draco alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

—Idiota.

—Y aun así me quieres —replicó pagado de si mismo.

—Como he dicho antes: Idiota.

—Jaque —dijo Draco moviendo una pieza de ajedrez y sonriendo con petulancia.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde mi arribo a la Mansión Malfoy.

Alcé una ceja y moviendo al Rey le maté el último Caballo que le quedaba.

—Te quedaste pelado —repliqué mirando con lástima su pobre Torre frente a mis cinco Peones, un Alfil, la Reina y los dos Caballos.

—Jaque —volvió a decir moviendo su última pieza.

Moví al Rey y sacrifiqué a un Caballo. Mi Reina se comió su Torre. El movió al Rey.

—Jaque —canturreé moviendo una pieza.

El Rey se volvió a alejar.

—Jaque.

Se movió de nuevo.

—Jaque —casi mastiqué la palabra.

Movida.

Apreté los labios observando el tablero con fijeza. La Reina no llegaba. El Alfil y la Torre tampoco. Peones no. Sólo quedaba…

—¡Jaque Mate! —grité moviendo el Caballo y tumbando a su Rey—. ¡Gané! ¡Toma esa, Malfoy!

—Por primera vez en cinco jugadas.

—Eso solo lo dicen los perdedores —alcé la nariz con suficiencia.

—Y eso los que se _creen_ inteligentes.

—Perdedor.

—Créete inteligente si te hace sentir mejor.

—Mira quien habla.

—Ja, ¿y tú…?

—Draco —la pacífica voz de Narcissa Malfoy interrumpió nuestra pelea.

—Perdón, madre.

—¿Por qué no salen un rato afuera? —sugirió la mujer pasando la página del libro de medimagia y cruzando los tobillos en una pose muy educada.

—Hace frío —se quejó Draco.

—¿Frío? —lo miré con incredulidad—. Si esto es frío no sé cómo soportas estar en Hogwarts. Y además estamos en verano _._ En verano no hace _frío_.

—Está bien. Sólo que no tengo ganas de salir afuera —se rindió el muchacho estirándose en la silla de la biblioteca.

—Yo quiero estira las piernas, podríamos dar vueltas por la Mansión.

—Vale…

Con desgana Draco se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca ante mi sonrisa alegre. No podía culparme. La mansión era hermosa y grande, lo que me daba un entusiasmo infantil por buscar y descubrir lugares nuevos, retratos escondidos, y ojear los miles de libros de la biblioteca.

—¡El último en llegar a la sala oeste es un Gryffindor! —exclamé echando a correr y sonriendo con malicia ante la cara de traición de mi amigo. No es que yo pensara que ser un Gryffindor fuera algo malo, pero para Draco era el peor insulto, cosa que yo aprovechaba al máximo.

Derrapé antes de llegar a las escaleras y las subí corriendo. Mi nueva constitución física ayudaba mucho en aquellas carreras, ya que hasta mi velocidad había mejorado.

Tomé un atajo que me había enseñado el muchacho rubio y apuré el paso al oír sus pisadas no muy lejos de allí.

Entonces fue cuando lo sentí. Era una presión oscura. Embriagante. Llenaba mis poros y me atraía. Era…oscuridad.

Me detuve en seco y volví sobre mis pasos. Estaba al tanto de que el señor Malfoy escondía objetos oscuros en el sótano con doble fondo, pero nunca me había acercado a la puerta que conducía allí, para no levantar sospechas de parte del anfitrión de la Mansión. Ladeé la cabeza contemplando la puerta y apreté los puños, sintiendo la atracción de la magia negra. Me llamaba, como engatusándome para que bajara.

 _CRACK_

Di un salto al ser tomada por sorpresa por el crujido que anunciaba la llegada de un elfo doméstico y como acto reflejo me agazapé y enseñé los dientes, curvando las manos como garras. El ser, el mismo que nos había recibido al arribar a la mansión, hizo una inclinación profunda y luego me miró con temor, como esperando que lo insultara, golpeara o algo por el estilo.

Me enderecé recobrando la compostura y le ofrecí una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Disculpa, es que me tomaste por sorpresa —dije.

—¿La señorita se está disculpando con Dobby? —preguntó el elfo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Primero fruncí el ceño, enojada por el hecho de que estuviera sorprendido por un acto tan natural y educado como disculparse, era obvio que en toda su vida nadie lo había hecho.

Después mi mente registró el nombre y todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones escapó por mi boca, abierta por la impresión. Todos los recuerdos del Dobby del _libro_ luchaban en mi mente, compitiendo por ser primeros. _¡Dobby es libre! ¡Harry Potter no debe ir a Hogwarts! ¡Dobby nunca quiso matar! Dobby solamente quería mutilar o herir seriamente. ¡Dobby no tiene amo! ¡Dobby es libre, y Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos! ¡Qué hermoso lugar para estar con amigos!_

Carraspeé para quitar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y parpadeé para que no cayeran las lágrimas que se me habían acumulado en los ojos.

—Así…así es, Dobby —intenté esbozar una sonrisa y desistí al ver que, por la cara del elfo, estaba haciendo un desastroso trabajo.

—Es un honor —la criatura hizo otra reverencia, conmovido y sonrió—. El señorito Draco quería saber a dónde estaba usted.

—Oh, me había olvidado —miré la puerta con aprensión. La sensación de oscuridad atrayente seguía en el aire, rozando mi piel y poniéndome los pelos de punta.

—La señorita no debe entrar ahí. Dobby ha visto cosas peligrosas y oscuras que podrían dañarla —dijo el elfo doméstico con una seriedad palpable.

—Lo sé…lo puedo sentir —levanté una mano y la miré. Era como un hormigueo, y mi cuerpo estaba tenso, alerta a cualquier provocación de la magia oscura.

—No debe entrar allí —insistió Dobby.

—¿Me puedes aparecer junto a Draco? —pregunté ignorando su aviso. Sabía que estaba mal, que lo debía tener en cuenta, pero en mi interior solo quería comprobar si el diario de Riddle estaba allí dentro. No es que supiera que es lo que haría si lo encontraba, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

—Como la señorita desee.

Dobby tomó mi mano y sentí como un gancho jalaba mi estómago y todo giró alrededor, los colores mezclándose y cuando comencé a marearme mis pies tocaron tierra firme.

Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y respirar.

—Gracias, Dobby —agradecí soltando su mano.

El elfo doméstico sonrió y desapareció con un _crack._

Un carraspeo me avisó de la presencia de Draco. Me volví.

—Así que…Gryffindor —el muchacho sonrió burlonamente.

—Me distraje por el camino —me excusé. No pensaba decirle de lo que había sentido ni de mi conversación con Dobby.

—¿No sientes ni un poco el ser un Gryffindor? —Draco presionó con una sonrisa malvada.

—Supongo que podré soportarlo —repliqué con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Que deshonra —dijo él con aire resignado y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Siete a cuatro! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson con fastidio mientras anotaba los puntos en un cuaderno.

Narcissa Daphne y yo nos miramos con sendas sonrisas maliciosas y las tres giramos las escobas y nos dirigimos como bólidos hacia el grupo enemigo. La _quaffle_ la tenía Blasie Zabini que, en aquel momento estaba volando como un rayo hacia los postes para anotar otro tanto.

—Daphne, por la izquierda, yo cubro la derecha —dijo la madre de mi amigo y luego me miró—. Syleena, liquídalo.

—Sí, señora —me pegué al palo de mi escoba y aceleré.

Draco se interpuso en mi camino y tuve que dar un giro cerrado para esquivarlo y no caer de la escoba.

—¿Bailando ballet, Griffin? —se burló el muchacho.

Sonreí de una manera muy malvada y me lancé sobre él, obligándolo a correrse del camino. Narcissa estaba teniendo problemas con su marido, que se le interponía en el camino, bloqueándole cualquier movimiento para detener a Blasie. Daphne lo estaba persiguiendo, evitando que marcara y protegiendo los aros a la misma vez.

Aceleré y golpeando al muchacho moreno con el hombro logré que soltara la _queffle,_ y ésta cayó libremente hacia el suelo. Bajé en picada y tomándola marqué un tanto antes de que pudieran detenerme.

—¡Ocho a cuatro!

Daphne recogió la pelota y esquivando a Draco y Blasie se acercó a los Malfoy adultos. Pasé entre ellos para despejar el camino y las tres mujeres avanzamos como una flecha hacia los aros. La muchacha me pasó la _queffle_ y lanzándola con fuerza marqué otro tanto.

—¡Nueve a cuatro!

El equipo contrario tomó posesión de la pelota y esquivándonos marcó un punto su favor.

—¡Nueve a cinco! ¡Nueve a seis!

Blasie había vuelto a marcar.

Las tres mujeres nos miramos. Sólo faltaba un punto para que ganáramos. Nos dividimos y yo me concentré e perseguir a Lucius, quien era el que tenía la _quaffle._

Era bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Según Draco, él había jugado de cazador en el equipo de Slytherin cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

En el momento que estaba por marcar me adelanté y logré golpear la pelota con la parte trasera de mi escoba y Narcissa tomó posesión de la _quaffle._

Me alejé, esperando a que me la pasaran. Draco y Blasie emboscaron a la mujer rubia, quien tuvo que pasarle la pelota a Daphne. Antes de que Lucius pudiera arrebatársela me la tiró a mí y apenas la tuve entre mis manos partí como una flecha hacia los aros.

La _quaffle_ giró por los aires y atravesó el aro.

—¡Diez a seis! ¡Las señoritas ganan! —exclamó Pansy dejando el cuaderno en el césped y poniéndose en pie junto a Theodore Nott, quien estaba más interesado en su libro de runas que en la victoria de _quidditch_.

Aquél era mi último día en la Mansión Mafoy. Draco había invitado a los Slytherins de nuestro año (a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, porque no habían podido venir), quienes no eran chicos malos y hasta me caían bien. Nunca se me había ocurrido que los señores Malfoy jugaran _quidditch_ , y menos de esa forma tan…no sé, con tanta camaradería como lo habíamos hecho. Narcissa era una mujer muy competitiva y sabía dar órdenes que servían, por lo que había asumido el puesto de capitán, al igual que Lucius en el otro equipo.

—Serás una buena cazadora —observó Narcissa, regalándome una sonrisa.

—Gracias, también juegas bien —agregué.

—No entré en el equipo, porque no era propio de una dama en los tiempos que estudié en Hogwarts, pero practicaba en las vacaciones —la mujer rubia miró su escoba con añoranza—. Bueno, vayamos adentro, el almuerzo no tardará en estar servido.

Dejamos las seis escobas en el cobertizo (que dicho sea de paso tenía el tamaño

de un aula de Hogwarts y estaba reluciente) y entramos en la Mansión. Todos nos bañamos, ya que estábamos sudorosos y sucios tras jugar _quidditch_ y nos pusimos ropa limpia.

Por la tarde los señores Malfoy se fueron por algún asunto (que apostaría era una reunión con Voldemort por la cara de seriedad asustada de Narcissa) y los muchachos nos quedamos solos.

Luego de observar a Draco y a Blasie jugar Snap Explosivo y escuchar el paso de las páginas de la revista y el libro de Pansy y Theo, respectivamente, decidí ir un rato a la biblioteca.

Fue entonces cuando la volví a sentir. Oscura, atrayente, la magia negra me envolvió al pasar por delante de la puerta cerrada que conducía al sótano.

Me debatí entre seguir mi camino o sacar a relucir mi parte gryffindoresca que tenía guardada en lo más profundo de mi ser. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para ver si el diario de Voldemort se encontraba allá abajo. Una vez que lo tuviera podría llevármelo al orfanato y de allí mandárselo a Dumbledore, pero… ¿saldría todo bien o me atraparían antes de poder salir siquiera de la Mansión? ¿El Ministerio notaría el correo oscuro vía lechuza y me atraparían?

Muchas eran las dudas que llenaban mi mente, pero la idea de atrapar los _horrocruxes_ del Señor Oscuro me tentaba mucho más.

Respirando hondo empujé la puerta y entré. El interior estaba oscuro, pero mis ojos se adaptaron con mucha facilidad y pude ver como si una linterna iluminara mi camino.

El subsuelo de la mansión era un lugar extraño y peligroso. Una vez dentro, y después de descender una serie de sinuosas escaleras, accedí a una estancia con columnas de piedra que daba inicio a las mazmorras, cuya pared, iluminada por una serie de antorchas de fuego color esmeralda de luz encantada, estaba ocupada por una gran puerta de hierro forjado imbuida de una poderosa magia que podía sentirse a varios metros de distancia.

Intenté abrirla pero me repelió, mandándome a la otra punta de la habitación y golpeé contra la pared. Con un quejido me puse en pie y miré con cautela la puerta.

—¡Alohomora! —pronuncié apuntándola con la varita.

Me tuve que agachar cuando el rayo rebotó en el hierro y volvió como un boomerang en mi dirección.

—¡Aberto! —volví a probar. Rebotó y tuve que hacer "cuerpo a tierra" para no resultar herida—. Eh… ¡Ábrete, sésamo!

Ni siquiera tengo que aclarar que ningún rayo salió de mi varita.

—¿Cómo te abres, pedazo de metal insoportable? —pregunté al aire mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Hice memoria. De todos los libros que había leído sobre hechizos no recordaba muchos hechizos que abrieran puertas.

Tal vez…quizás hubiera otra forma de abrirla. No creía que Voldemort le hubiera dejado un objeto tan importante (como un pedazo de su alma) a Malfoy sin poner una protección extra en la puerta, en el idioma que solo él sabía.

—Pársel —dije en voz alta. Ahora, ¿cómo rayos iba a hablar en pársel? Quizás podría decir _ábrete,_ imitando el sonido que había hecho el Harry Potter de la película, tal como lo había hecho Ron Weasley en la Batalla Final… no iba a ser difícil. Varias veces había bromeado con mis hermanos con aquel sonido.

—Ssaiahassiez —siseé acercándome a la puerta e intentando que sonara lo más real posible.

Para mi sorpresa las puertas se abrieron dando un crujido y se quedaron inmóviles, como esperando que pasara.

—Bueno, supongo que he aprendido un nuevo idioma —bromeé para aligerar mi nerviosismo, cosa que, obviamente, no funcionó.

Con todos los sentidos alertas entré, varita en mano y con un maleficio en la punta de la lengua.

El diario llamó mi atención de inmediato, mucho más que los libros y otros artefactos que destilaban magia oscura, porque el _horrocrux_ era mucho más oscuro que todo lo demás. La desvaída fecha de la cubierta me indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrí con cuidado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, « _T.M. Ryddle_ ».

Antes de darme cuenta estaba buscado una pluma, y me detuve a tiempo, maldiciendo la atracción del diario.

Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi vestido gris y con sigilo salí del subsuelo. Decir que a cada segundo me sobresaltaba mirando alrededor era poco. Era como esas veces que hacía algo a escondidas de mis padres y a cada segundo pensaba que me iban a pillar _in fraganti._ Corrí hasta mi habitación y metí el diario en lo más profundo de mi baúl, aplicándole un hechizo de invisibilidad que había leído en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Al salir del dormitorio casi me da un infarto cuando Draco se apareció delante mío al doblar una esquina.

—Pensé que estabas en la biblioteca —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba buscando algo en mi cuarto —inventé con rapidez. Era sorprendente como había aprendido a mentir a lo largo del año pasado. Antes, en mi _mundo,_ mentir me salía fatal, y siempre me descubrían.

—Severus ha vuelto con padre y madre, ha dicho que ha venido a llevarte al orfanato.

Estudié su rostro. Había una sombra de enojo en sus ojos, haciendo claro que no quería que me fuera.

—Nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo —dije con una sonrisa afectada.

—Quizás nos encontremos en el Callejón Diagon.

—Te avisaré si programo algo —luego de debatirme un segundo me incliné y le di un beso en la pálida mejilla —. Gracias por todo, Draco.

Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo y no pude evitar sonreír. A pesar de todo, el muchacho rubio seguía siendo inocente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **La Madriguera**

No era la primera vez que en el Orfanato Merlín estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. Los gemelos Will y Connor estaban tan emocionados de que aquel año iban a estudiar a Hogwarts que ocasionaban varios estallidos de magia accidental, haciendo que cosas volaran, leche saltara por los aires y las tostadas se prendieran fuego. Aquello no era del agrado de los demás niños, quienes no se hacían esperar con sus regaños y quejas.

—¡Es la tercera vez en esta semana! —exclamó Owen Asket, un muchacho de trece años—. ¡Si no pueden dominar su magia, tendrán que encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el 1° de Septiembre!

—¡Faltan siglos para eso! —gimió Connor mirando con asco una tostada ahora negra.

—Will, aléjate del dulce —pedí—. Me gusta mucho como para verlo saltar por los aires.

—No es mi culpa —se quejó el chico—. ¡Es accidental!

Lo ignoré mientras seguía con mi lectura y bebí mi vaso de leche.

Hacía once días que había vuelto de la casa de Draco y ya me había acostumbrado al griterío que había a mí alrededor.

Terminando mi desayuno me coloqué el libro bajo el brazo y releyendo la carta de los gemelos subí las escaleras.

 _Querida Syleena:_

 _Esperamos que lo hayas pasado bien en la casa de los rubios y no te hayas vuelto tan estirada como ellos._

 _Pasando a lo importante: buscamos en los periódicos de la fecha que nos diste (cosa que ocasionó muchas preguntas de nuestra madre) y comprendemos tu situación. No te respondimos antes porque recién conseguimos la información y además, Percy, el Prefecto Perfecto, estuvo usando a Hermes todo el tiempo y Errol estaba en casa de los Potter._

 _Te iremos a buscar el 31 de Julio, por Red Flu. Estate preparada y tráete todo lo que lleves a Hogwarts porque te irás junto con nosotros._

 _Nos vemos pronto, pequeña serpiente:_

 _Gred y Feorge_

Los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas, bañando todo de un hermoso color dorado. Era un día radiante, cálido. A pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía de sentarme a leer en el césped me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Las flores estaban llenas de polen en aquel momento y mi sensible olfato me hacía estornudar a cada cinco minutos. Ya me iba a acostumbrar, pero, por el momento, tenía que cuidarme.

Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre. Entré al dormitorio, cerré la puerta y me eché en la cama.

El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.

No grité, pero estuve a punto. El elfo doméstico que yacía en mi cama me miró con unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño e pelotas de golf.

La criatura y yo nos quedamos mirando uno al otro, en silencio, y pude oír unas voces provenientes del recibidor.

El elfo se levantó de la cama e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Dobby? —pregunté azorada.

—Syleena Griffin se acuerda de Dobby, es un gran honor—dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que estuve segura de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—. El señorito Malfoy ha mandado a Dobby para que le traiga a la señorita los libros que pidió.

Dobby me tendió un paquete que había sacado de la nada.

—Gracias —respondí, tomándolo con cuidado.

—Ahora Dobby debe irse. Que tenga un buen día, Syleena Griffin.

Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, el elfo desapareció. Sonreí abriendo el paquete y chasqueé la lengua al leer el primer título: _Artes Oscuras, por Arthur Murthgard._

Oí unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y a toda velocidad introduje los libros en el baúl y lo cerré de golpe. Estaría en un montón de problemas si alguien me llegara a encontrar con esa clase de libros.

—Muy bien, Syleena —dijo Fred colocándose a mi lado frente a la chimenea del orfanato. Apenas Dobby se había ido, los gemelos Weasley habían entrado en mi dormitorio (los que habían tocado el timbre habían sido ellos) para llevarme a su casa lo que quedara del, puesto que aquel día era el último de Julio—. Tienes que pronunciar «¡A la Madriguera!» con claridad en cuanto entre en el fuego.

—Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —aconsejó George.

—Y los ojos cerrados —dijo Elizabeth—. El hollín…

—Y no te muevas —añadió Fred—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarme de todas esas cosas cogí un pellizco de polvos _flu_ y me acerqué al fuego.

Respiré hondo, arrojé los polvos a las llamas y di unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida.

—¡A la Madriguera!—dije con firmeza.

Me pareció que me succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes me mareaba... Algo duro me golpeó en el codo, así que me lo sujeté contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías me pegaran bofetadas en la cara. Con los ojos entornados, vi una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbré imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se me revolvían en el estómago. Cerré los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... caí de bruces sobre una fría madera.

Mareada, magullada y cubierta de hollín, me puse de pie con cuidado. Me encontraba en la cocina de la casa de los Weasley. Ésta era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor.

—No es gran cosa —dijo George, que acababa de llegar seguido por su hermano.

—Es una maravilla —repuse, mirando con curiosidad el reloj mágico que colgaba de la pared. Me recordaba mucho a mi casa de mi _mundo._ Cálida, con aire familiar.

—¡Oh, gracias, querida!

Era la señora Weasley, que estaba en la puerta llevando un delantal estampado, de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.

—Espero que tus padres no hayan tenido muchos problemas en dejarte venir —la mujer pelirroja sonrió.

Sentí las miradas de los dos gemelos en mí y carraspeando abrí la boca para hablar, pero fui interrumpida por una niña pelirroja que entró como un bólido en la cocina.

—¡Ya han llegado! —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡Acaban de aparecerse!

Ni buen terminó de hablar cuando cuatro personas entraron por la puerta.

—Hola, Molly —saludó Lily Potter con una sonrisa—. Harry ha subido con Ron.

La matriarca de los pelirrojos saludó a James Potter, Sirius Black y…Peter Pettigrew. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago.

—Remus no ha podido venir, ya sabes, por su pequeño problema peludo—dijo el primero lanzándonos una mirada y reparó en mí—. Oh, hola, señorita Griffin. No sabía que venía.

—Los gemelos la han invitado —aclaró la señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

—Ven, llevaremos tus cosas a la habitación de Ginny, dormirás con ella —dijo Fred, con mi baúl en la mano. Los tres salimos de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegamos a una escalera retorcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada, por la que entramos. Era un dormitorio pequeño, que contenía un armario, dos camas, una mesita de noche y una ventana.

—La tuya es la de la izquierda —dijo una voz femenina a mi lado y Ginny se sentó en su cama, pasando por entre los gemelos.

—Gracias.

Le sonreí. Ella me caía bien.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a colocar tus cosas en el armario? —preguntó con emoción en los ojos—. Ron no me deja leer sus libros de primero.

—Por supuesto, te los puedo prestar si quieres. Tengo muchos libros extra —respondí y le quité el baúl a Fred.

—Váyanse un rato, hasta que terminemos— ordenó la niña empujándolos.

—¿Por qué? —se quejaron al unísono los gemelos.

—Hay cosas de chicas. En el baúl—Ginny los miró como preguntándose si eran idiotas—. Ustedes no son chicas ¿o sí?

—¡Oye! —exclamó George ofendido—. De acuerdo, te la prestamos _diez minutos._ Ni un segundo más.

—Ni que fuera una mascota —mascullé mirando como cerraban la puerta al salir.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Manos a la obra! —la niña saltó emocionada.

Fui sacando las cosas de mi baúl y ella las fue acomodando en el armario. Me cuidé muy bien de sacar el diario (todavía no se lo había mandado a Dumbledore) y le apliqué un hechizo extra mientras no estaba viendo, por las dudas. No pensaba repetir el incidente del _libro._ También hice lo mismo con los libros que me había dado Draco.

Le regalé un vestido que ya me estaba quedando chico y del que se había enamorado y le presté varios libros que quería.

Apenas hubimos colocado todo en el armario los gemelos entraron proclamando que los diez minutos se habían acabado y la señora Weasley llamó a comer. Ginny y yo les jugamos una carrera hasta la cocina, que ganamos por ir primeras y porque Percy tropezó con ellos.

Riendo nos sentamos juntas y los gemelos se conformaron con hacerlo a lado nuestro.

—Hey, Syleena —llamó George, luego de tragar un trozo de papa—. ¿Con quién hablabas cuando llegamos a tu dormitorio? Cuando entramos no había nadie.

—Oh, era el elfo de la Mansión —dije—. Le había pedido unos libros a Draco y Dobby me los trajo.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, Harry—dijo de pronto Ron con desprecio—. Con razón se junta con Malfoy. Tiene dinero, familia como la de Malfoy y una mansión.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la mesa. Todos le prestaron atención, hasta Sirius, quien estaba tonteando con Fred. Parpadeé una vez.

—No tengo una mansión —dije al cabo de un momento—. Y mi familia no es como la de Draco.

—Ja, seguro que es peor —se burló el muchacho. ¿Y a ese que le picaba?—. Cuanto a que tus padres siguen al Innombrable.

 _¡PUM!_ Mi silla cayó al suelo cuando me paré de golpe. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y un nudo se había formado en mi garganta.

—Si me disculpan… —susurré y salí con rapidez de la cocina. Sentí que George iba tras mío y pude oír a Fred decir con furia:

—Eres un estúpido, Ronald. Toda su familia murió en un ataque del Innombrable hace tres años. Ella vive en un orfanato.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me sequé las lágrimas.

—No le hagas caso al idiota —dijo uno de los gemelos sentándose a mi lado.

—Lo torturaremos por el resto de la semana por ti —agregó el otro, haciéndome sonreír.

—No hace falta…solo… ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado conmigo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, eso…

—Sí, eso —los miré con seriedad y ellos esquivaron mi mirada.

—Quizás se nos haya escapado que las bromas muggles nos las diste tú.

—Ajá, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —insistí sin terminar de comprender.

—¿Quizás las hayamos probado en él? —Fred puso cara inocente.

—¿Quizás? —alcé una ceja.

—¡Syleena! ¡No vas a negar que en el fondo te divierte! —se quejó George.

—Quizás —me burlé.

—Idiota.

—Imbéciles —dije a mi vez.

—Tarado —aportó Fred, empujando al otro pelirrojo.

—Se supone que estás en mi equipo, hermano.

—Llorica.

—Huffly Puffy.

—Snape.

—¡Epa!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Guerra de almohadas! —gritó Ginny, lanzándose sobre nosotros.

Cinco minutos después, las plumas volaban por todo el cuarto como inmaculados copos de nieve.

—El idiota de Ronald en realidad no quería decir todo eso —dijo la muchacha pelirroja, sentándose agotada en el piso—. Sólo estaba celoso… y quizás un poco enojado.

—Me hago una ligera idea de porqué —les lancé a los gemelos con una mirada tipo McGonagall.

—Vale, deja de hacer eso. Voy a pensar que estoy de nuevo en clase de Transformaciones —se quejó Fred y recibió un almohadazo en la cara—. ¡Venganza!

La guerra comenzó otra vez.

A pesar del incidente sobre mis padres con Ron, no pude quejarme de mis vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley. El muchacho se había disculpado, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y ya nos llevábamos relativamente bien.

El griterío en la casa de los pelirrojos era bastante parecido al del orfanato, por lo que casi me sentí como en casa. La señora Weasley siempre me obligaba a comer un segundo plato, alegando que estaba muy _flaca._ Que flaca ni que ocho cuartos, señora, se llama crecimiento.

El señor Weasley me buscaba para que le explicara sobre objetos muggles, de los que yo sabía un montón.

Los gemelos experimentaban en su cuarto, probando nuevas bromas que casi siempre terminaban en explosiones y me pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, al igual que Ginny, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga.

Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos dos semanas en La Madriguera, oí hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando los gemelos y yo bajamos a desayunar, encontramos al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny en la mesa de la cocina.

—Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregándonos tres sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Syleena; a ése no se le escapa una. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Harry y Ron, todavía en pijama.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leíamos las cartas. A mí me indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:

 _Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:_

 _-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk._

 _-Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _-Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

Después de leer su lista, Fred le echó un vistazo a la mía.

—¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.

En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.

—Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...

—Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.

—Hermione va a estar en el Callejón Diagon el próximo miércoles —avisó Harry—. Podríamos encontrarnos con ella.

—Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

Harry, Ron, Fred y George y yo planeábamos subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podíamos practicar el quidditch, con tal de que tuvieramos cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podíamos usar verdaderas pelotas de quidditch, porque si se nos escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, nos arrojábamos manzanas. Nos turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Le habíamos preguntado a Percy si quería venir con nosotros, pero nos había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

—Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.

—Matrículas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo mi cara de incomprensión—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.

—No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.

No dije nada. Me sentía un poco incómoda. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que me habían dejado mis padres.

Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley nos despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarnos rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, nos pusimos las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.

—Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!

Y le ofreció la maceta. El muchacho cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.

Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Harry. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.

—Ahora tú, Syleena —dijo la señora Weasley y respirando hondo repetí el proceso, desapareciendo también.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a Gringotts para sacar dinero de nuestras bóvedas.

Para llegar a las cámaras teníamos que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Disfruté del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron me sentí mal. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galleón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Y me sentí aun peor cuando llegamos a la mía.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la misma, ya que el año anterior el profesor Snape había recogido las monedas por sí mismo, por lo que me llevé una sorpresa al ver el interior. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.

Intenté impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas, casi todas de oro.

Cuando salimos a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan, y me invitaron a ir con ellos. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante, quienes acababan de llegar con Hermione.

—Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —nos gritó a los gemelos y a mí, que ya nos alejábamos.

Luego de incorporar a Lee al grupo, paseamos por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro de mi bolsillo estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compré cuatro grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoramos con avidez mientras subíamos por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates.

Nos detuvimos en la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes donde Fred, George y Lee Jordan, se abastecieron de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y algunos otros artículos que yo pagué con mis galleons. En una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontramos a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba _Prefectos que conquistaron el poder_.

—«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Fred en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...

—Marchaos —nos dijo Percy de mal humor.

—Muy bien, Prefecto Perfecto, futuro Ministro de Magia —respondió George en tono burlón y todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

Una hora después, nos encaminábamos a Flourish y Blotts. No eramos, ni mucho menos, los únicos que íbamos a la librería. Al acercarnos, vimos para nuestra sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione, que acababa de llegar con Harry y Ron—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...

Al fin conseguimos entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogimos un ejemplar de _Recreo con la «banshee_ » y nos unimos con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

—¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.

A medida que la cola avanzaba, podíamos ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. De solo verlo me dio arcadas, y los gemelos estuvieron de total acuerdo con una mirada de camaradería.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

—Fuera de aquí —le gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta.

—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.

Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y finalmente se fijó en mí. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:

—¿No será ésa Syleena Griffin? ¿La niña que ayudó en la encarcelación de Fenrir Greyback?

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia mí y cogiéndome del brazo me llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Podía notar mi cara encendida cuando Lockhart me estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.

—Y ahora sonríe, Syleena —me pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.

Cuando me soltó la mano, tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quise volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me retuvo a su lado.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando la jovencita Syleena entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Ella no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeándome de tal forma que sentí un irrefrenable deseo de arrancarle los dedos de un mordisco— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Syleena y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y fui obsequiada con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándome un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logré abrirme camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

—Tenlos tú —le farfullé, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz que no tuve ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Me puse derecha y me encontré cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que me miraba con preocupación.

—Sí, aunque quizás le pida a lo gemelos que le metan unas bengalas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Syleena, eh?

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Draco, volviendo a su habitual aire despectivo—. Supongo que tus…

—Draco —lo detuve antes de que dijera algo más—. Ven conmigo.

Juntos nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y aproveché para recolectar los libros que necesitaba.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que, al menos enfrente mío, no insultes a los Weasley, los gemelos son mis amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y a ti no te caen mal. No me gusta tener que decidir sobre qué lado tomar. Tú eres mi amigo, Draco, pero ellos también.

Pagué con unos galleons mientras hablaba.

—La comadreja me saca de quicio —se quejó Draco, tomando la mitad de los libros, en un gesto de caballerosidad.

—Eres Slytherin, guárdatelo para cuando te sirva —le aconsejé con una sonrisa—. Vamos, los gemelos me deben de estar esperando.

—Yo debo ir con padre —dijo mi amigo y nos separamos.

Cuando volví, Ron seguía despotricando contra los Malfoy y Harry le apoyaba. No les hice caso y hable con los gemelos sobre futuras bromas durante el trayecto de vuelta. Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando llegamos a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde volvimos a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes nos despedimos de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer. Suspiré antes de entrar a la chimenea. Decididamente, aquél no era mi medio de transporte favorito.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **27 de Agosto de 1989**

27 de Agosto. Hacía exactamente un año que había viajado de mi _mundo_ a éste lleno de magia. Hacía exactamente un año que había perdido a mi familia de aquel lugar. Hacía exactamente un año que había sido mi cumpleaños. Y hacían exactamente tres años que mi entera familia había muerto en un ataque de Voldemort.

Silenciosamente bajé de la cama y agudicé mi oído. La respiración de Ginny era acompasada y su corazón latía a un ritmo normal. Estaba dormida.

Tomé un trozo de pergamino y mojé la pluma en tinta. Pensé unos segundos antes de escribir.

 _No me busquen, por favor. Estaré fuera todo el día y necesito estar sola. Regresaré por la noche, no se preocupen._

 _Saludos, Syleena._

 _P.D: Sé adónde voy, y si me pierdo mis sentidos me ayudarán._

Dejé la nota sobre mi almohada y me vestí sin hacer ruido. Maldije por centésima vez en la semana cuando mi mano se fue instintivamente hacia el diario, oculto bajo varios hechizos desilusionadores, y cerré el baúl, colocándole una contraseña.

Bajé las escaleras, saltando el escalón que crujía y guardé silencio al llegar a la cocina. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, y todos los habitantes se escuchaban dormidos.

Tomé un puñado de polvos _Flu_ y lo guardé en un bolsillo, quizás llegara a necesitarlo más tarde. Respirando hondo abrí la puerta y salí al exterior. El patio estaba apenas iluminado, ya que era muy temprano, cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Avancé unos pasos, mientras repetía tres palabras en voz baja, como si se tratara de un mantra. Destino. Decisión. Desenvoltura.

La casa de mis padres apareció en mi mente y me aferré a ese recuerdo.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

 _Destino:_ pensé en la casa de mis padres.

 _Decisión:_ respiré hondo una vez más y cerré los ojos.

 _Desenvoltura:_ y giré sobre mí misma…

Una sensación de fuerte presión, como si estuviera siendo aplastada o forzada a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y se me dificultó la respiración.

Mis pies tocaron tierra firme y mis rodillas se doblaron sobre el césped húmedo. Me costó mucho más esfuerzo del que pensaba el solo hecho de levantar la vista.

Me encontraba en medio de un pequeño pueblo, de apariencia muggle, que no parecía tener muchas personas viviendo en él.

Y lo primero que encontró mi vista fueron las ruinas.

El encantamiento que mantenía la casa limpia y segura debía de haber perdido su eficacia al morir mis padres, porque era un desastre. El seto había crecido desmesuradamente en los tres años transcurridos desde que me sacaran de entre los escombros esparcidos por la hierba, que ahora me llegaba por la cintura. Gran parte de la casa (más bien una mansión) seguía en pie, aunque cubierta por completo de oscura hiedra y hasta había un árbol en el interior, pero la zona derecha del piso superior estaba destrozada. Tenía la certeza de que era allí donde mis padres habían luchado hasta su muerte y la de mis hermanos. Me quedé de pie frente a la verja contemplando las ruinas de lo que, en su día, fue una casa victoriana.

Saqué una mano de debajo de la capa y la apoyé sobre la oxidada verja cubierta de hiedra, no con la intención de abrirla, sino simplemente por tocar una parte de la casa.

Entonces, en el suelo, frente a mí y entre la maraña de ortigas y hierbajos, surgió un letrero de madera, como una extraña flor de crecimiento rápido, con una inscripción en letras doradas:

 _En este lugar, la noche del 27 de Agosto de 1989, Rachele y Damien Griffin, junto con sus hijos,_ _Vanessa, Alec, Félix, Alyssa, Natalia, Ryan, Belén, e Isabella,_ _perdieron la vida. Su quinta hija, Syleena, fue la única sobreviviente de esta familia. Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Griffin y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó una familia._

Alrededor de esas frases pulcramente trazadas, otros magos y brujas que habían añadido anotaciones. Algunos se limitaron a firmar con tinta imperecedera; otros grabaron sus iniciales en la madera, y otros escribieron mensajes. De entre éstos, los más recientes, que brillaban sobre los grafitis mágicos de tres años de antigüedad, decían cosas muy parecidas: «Buena suerte, Syleena, dondequiera que estés», o bien, «Si lees esto, Syleena, que sepas que estamos contigo».

Me debatí entre entrar o quedarme afuera. De pronto, unas personas salieron por una verja, con los rostros tristes y recién allí noté que allí estaba el cementerio.

Mis pies se dirigieron solos, mientras que mi mente se encontraba atrapada en miles de recuerdos, algunos tristes, otros melancólicos. Mi olfato me llevó directamente a las lápidas que buscaba.

Eran de mármol blanco, y eso facilitaba la lectura de las inscripciones, porque casi brillaban en luz matutina. No tuve que arrodillarme ni acercarme mucho para distinguir las palabras grabadas:

 _Damien Griffin, 4 de julio de 1970 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Rachele Griffin, 12 de febrero de 1970 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Vanessa Griffin, 8 de septiembre de 1976 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Alec Griffin, 28 de junio de 1977 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Félix Griffin, 11 de marzo de 1978 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Alyssa Griffin, 25 de noviembre de 1979 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Natalia Griffin, 19 de junio de 1981 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Ryan Griffin, 23 de abril de 1982 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Belén Griffin, 7 de marzo de 1893 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Isabella Griffin, 18 de febrero de 1984 - 27 de agosto de 1989_

 _Yo soy la resurrección y la vida, quién cree en mí, aunque haya muerto vivirá; y todo aquél que vive y cree en mí no morirá para siempre_

Las leí despacio, como si sólo tuviera una oportunidad para comprender su significado; la última frase la leí en voz alta.

—«Yo soy la resurrección y la vida, quién cree en mí, aunque haya muerto vivirá; y todo aquél que vive y cree en mí no morirá para siempre...»

La vida después de la muerte. Pero mi familia no vivía; estaban muertos. Aquellas palabras no camuflaban el hecho de que sus restos mortales yacieran bajo la hierba y la piedra, indiferentes, ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el mundo. Y las lágrimas me brotaron, incapaz de impedirlo, ardientes primero y luego resbalándome heladas por las mejillas; pero ¿qué sentido tenía enjugármelas o fingir que no lloraba?

Las dejé resbalar, pues, por las mejillas, y apreté los labios con la vista fija en la hierba que me impedía ver el sitio donde reposaban los restos de toda mi familia, reducidos a huesos o a polvo, sin saber o sin importarles que su hija y hermana estuviera allí, ni que su corazón siguiera latiendo, ni que viviera gracias a ellos, aunque en ese momento casi habría preferido estar durmiendo bajo la hierba con ellos.

—Lo siento… —dije al aire. Y en verdad lo sentía. Sentía el no haber estado con ellos aquella noche. Sentía haberlos abandonado. Sentía…sentía el no haber muerto con ellos hacía tres años—. _Orchideous._

Un racimo de flores se creó en la punta de mi varita y arrodillándome, lo coloqué con delicadeza sobre la primera lápida. Repetí el proceso nueve veces y pronto, las diez tumbas poseyeron un ramo cada una.

Me puse en pie y me alejé unos pasos dándoles la espalda. Me volví.

—Quienquiera…. —tragué bajando el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta—. Quienquiera que me haya hecho esto… estoy segura de que tuvo una buena razón…

Apreté la mandíbula y pateé una piedra con furia.

—Y sinó… espero que sus pies sean tan fuertes como sus razones, porque recorreré el mundo entero buscándolo, y se esconda donde se esconda… voy a encontrarlo.

Di media vuelta y salí del cementerio, rumbo a la casa en ruinas. Empujé la verja, que se abrió dando un chirrido y entré en la casa.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, y hojas caídas. El living, que tenía dos grandes sillones, estaba hecho un desastre. Las paredes tenían agujeros, donde hechizos oscuros debían de haber impactado, y todos los muebles, incluido el piano de cola, estaban rotos, dándole un aire aún más sombrío a la habitación.

La enorme biblioteca estaba aún en peores condiciones. Libros rotos y trozos de hojas sueltas poblaban el suelo lleno de polvo.

Finalmente llegué al piso superior y conteniendo la respiración entré en la habitación que tenía un boquete en el techo.

Era mi dormitorio.

La cama, de caoba, estaba polvorienta y el acolchado verde bosque estaba raído y sucio. El empapelado de la pared estaba roto y también tenía varios agujeros, que no se podían comparar con el enorme boquete del techo. El espejo de cuerpo entero estaba roto y los vidrios esparcidos por todo el suelo, que estaba lleno de trozos de material que habían caído del techo.

Avancé unos pasos, y unas hojas sueltas de un libro crujieron bajo mis pies.

En una silla, sentada como si nada de lo que había sucedido le hubiera afectado, a excepción de un agujero chamuscado en su pecho, se encontraba una muñeca. Era bonita, de largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes y tenía puesto un sencillo vestido color verde agua. Recordaba haber jugado con ella, años atrás, llamándola Diana.

Con delicadeza la tomé entre mis manos y todo se volvió negro.

 _La noche era húmeda y calurosa en aquél 27 de agosto. Dos niños pasaron corriendo por la plaza, soltando risas y gritos de diversión._

 _Y él se deslizaba con esa sensación de determinación, poder y potestad que siempre experimentaba en tales ocasiones. No era rabia... eso era para almas más débiles que la suya. No era rabia sino triunfo, sí... Había esperado mucho ese momento, lo había deseado tanto... La familia Griffin era un peligro para sus ideales… el jefe de aquella casa era poderoso y sabía cómo usar sus cartas…_

— _¡Bonita ropa, señor!_

 _Vio cómo la sonrisa de la niña flaqueaba cuando se le acercó lo suficiente para fisgar bajo la capucha de la capa; percibió el miedo ensombreciendo su pálido rostro. Entonces la niña se dio la vuelta y huyó. El aferró su varita mágica bajo la túnica... Un solo movimiento y la niña nunca llegaría a los brazos de su madre. Pero no hacía falta, no hacía ninguna falta..._

 _Y siguió por otra calle más oscura, y por fin divisó su destino; Haciendo menos ruido que las hojas secas que se deslizaban por la acera, cuando llegó a la altura del oscuro seto miró por encima de él... No habían corrido las cortinas, así que los vio claramente en su saloncito: él —alto, rubio y de espaldas anchas— hacía girar al niño moreno con pijama azul que reía encantado... Se abrió una puerta y entró la madre; dijo algo que él no pudo oír, pues el largo cabello marrón le tapaba la cara. Entonces el padre bajó al niño y los otros siete chiquillos se levantaron de los sillones y corrieron riendo hacia el piso superior, arrastrando a su hermano en el proceso... La puerta chirrió un poco cuando la abrió, pero Damien Griffin no la oyó, ya que el griterío de los niños aún se escuchaba… Su blanca mano sacó la varita de debajo de la capa y apuntó a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par. Ya había traspuesto el umbral cuando Damien llegó corriendo al vestíbulo con su varita mágica en la mano..._

— _¡Coge a los niños y vete, Rachele! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!_

 _Rió antes de lanzar la maldición._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _La luz verde inundó el estrecho vestíbulo, iluminó el cochecito apoyado contra la pared, reverberó en los balaustres como si fueran fluorescentes, y Damien Griffin la esquivó con un movimiento elegante. El hombre era un buen duelista, tenía que admitirlo, y hubiera sido una perfecta adquisición a sus filas… pero Damien estaba completamente en contra de sus ideales… peor para él._

 _Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, en contra de los deseos de Damien y a favor de los suyos, y entraron en el dormitorio en donde se encontraba toda la familia reunida._

 _Un maleficio esquivado por el jefe de aquella casa hizo explotar la puerta... Y allí los encontró, ella y los tres niños que poseían varitas delante de los más pequeños... Al verlo, ella se unió a la lucha… como si pudieran contra él, él que era inmortal... Un rayo mortífero impactó en una muñeca que descansaba en una silla y tuvo que reprimir una mueca de burla, así de rápido podía morir uno de los niños, por algún maleficio esquivado…_

 _El primero en caer fue Damien, alcanzado por un maleficio oscuro que le dio en medio del pecho. El grito desgarrador de la mujer y los sollozos de los niños inundaron el dormitorio. Más maleficios y tres niños cayeron…solo quedaba la mujer y cuatro chiquillos... La luz verde destelló en la habitación y Rachele se desplomó igual que su esposo._

 _Los cuatro mocosos, de los cuales solo una poseía varita y debía de tener trece años, lo miraron aterrados, seguramente pensando que él era el demonio personificado... aquello lo hizo reír…tan lejos no estaban de la verdad… Con sumo cuidado, apuntó la varita a la cara de la niña mayor y pronunció las últimas palabras que ella oiría:_

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _La más pequeña rompió a llorar: ya había comprendido que aquél sería su destino. A él no le gustó oírla llorar; en el orfanato nunca había soportado oír llorar a los niños pequeños..._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _La niña cayó muerta a los pies de sus dos hermanos. Dos rayos más y el único que quedaba con vida en aquella habitación era él. Se permitió sonreír. Ahora ya no tendría que estar pensando en aquella molesta y poderosa familia a cada paso que daba. Diez cuerpos inanimados lo rodeaban, causándole un regocijo indescriptible._

 _Entonces recordó que sus espías le habían que la familia contaba con once miembros, no diez. Faltaba un niño._

 _Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio y alzó la varita, dispuesto a rastrearlo, pero el sonido de múltiples apariciones lo hicieron pensárselo mejor. Ahora no tenía ganas de lidiar con el Ministerio y la estúpida Orden del Pollo Quemado, liderada por el Vejete. Giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció de allí… En algún momento se encontraría con el niño Griffin… y aquella vez no lo dejaría escapar…_

Lancé la muñeca lejos, la cual fue a chocar contra la pared con un ruido sordo. De pronto ya no me parecía tan bonita… sus ojos azules me miraban burlones y el agujero en su pecho despedía magia oscura, causada por el maleficio asesino que la había alcanzado. Retrocedí un paso y los vidrios rotos crujieron al ser pisados. Ya no quería estar allí. Salí de la habitación y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Respiré a bocanadas el aire fresco de la mañana al salir al exterior y girando sobre mí misma me volví a desaparecer.

Me sentía agotada. Mis extremidades pesaban más de lo normal y mi cabeza había comenzado a latir horriblemente. Entré en el orfanato Merlín tambaleándome y a duras penas llegué a la chimenea.

—¿Syleena?

Antes de tener que responder las preguntas de Elizabeth saqué el puñado de polvos _flu_ del bolsillo y lo lancé a las llamas murmurando: «¡A la Madriguera!»

En un segundo las llamas me envolvieron y fui escupida al ya conocido piso de madera de la casa de los Weasley.

Escuché varias voces llamándome, pero parecían provenir bajo el agua. Cerré los ojos con cansancio y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños… y las pesadillas.


End file.
